Danse avec moi
by L'oiseau-tonnerre
Summary: Le jeune Thomas Sheppard, athlète en pleine montée, a finalement accepté de participer à notre édition annuelle de Danse avec les Stars ! Autres célébrités ayant déjà confirmé leur présence : Térésa Queen et Gally Lee… Ce sera aussi un plaisir de retrouver nos danseurs professionnels, que ce soit de Minho à la belle Brenda. Newtmas en perspective !
1. Prologue

_Toute, touuute première fic que je publie (que je fais lire tout court), alors... J'air peur ._._

 _Ca sera à chapitres, ça sera du Newtmas, ça sera pas publié régulièrement._

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Il y avait de cela une semaine pile, Thomas était avachi sur ce même lit et rattrapait pour la nième fois la balle de tennis qu'il venait de lancer contre le mur. Parce que c'était sa manière de ruminer : se poser quelque part, faisant et refaisant le même geste machinal, se creusant la tête avec cynisme sur le sens de la vie.

Même si objectivement, il trouvait simplement motif à râler à propos de tout. A propos de tout mais surtout de ce qui le contrariait. A savoir : son retour forcé chez ses parents.

Mais à y repenser, il préférait encore être dans cette chambre, qui lui rappelait une adolescence trop vite passée, que dans son appartement trop… vide. Trop propre, trop grand, trop impersonnel. C'était bien pour y dormir, y manger… Vivre sainement. Mais pas pour y vivre tout court.

On lui avait conseillé de prendre une pause ? Alors il avait privilégié un retour aux sources.

« ''Pause'', mon cul ouais. » Grogna Thomas entre ses dents en envoyant encore une fois la balle rebondir près des étagères.

Les personnes de son entourage avaient tous un don pour tourner les choses comme elles voulaient, pour éviter d'utiliser les mots qui fâchent, pour écarter les vérités dérangeantes… En conclusion, l'honnêteté et la spontanéité étaient choses rares dans son quotidien. Et Thomas qui avait l'habitude d'être quelqu'un d'authentique devenait de plus en plus sensible à la mauvaise foi des autres.

Bien se tenir, pas faire de scandale, se préoccuper des « qu'en dira-t-on »… A croire qu'il vivait parmi des politiques. Mais non, non loin de là. Thomas donnait dans le sport. Et son truc, ce n'est pas la manipulation, mais la course. Sauf que Monsieur était devenu un personnage public car sportif de haut niveau. Alors il fallait soigner l'image.

Alors oui, Thomas se demandait pourquoi il était là, si c'était pour soigner son image, ou son froissement du ligament qui l'empêchait de pratiquer intensivement la course.

Cette fois-ci, la balle heurta l'étagère et en fit tomber une coupe. Un des nombreux trophées que Thomas avait remporté adolescent. Les plus récents restaient à son appartement, ornant une plaquette de verre suspendue à un mur blanc, parce que l'épuré et la modernité, c'est ça qui claque aujourd'hui.

Dégouté de tout ça, Thomas se leva et sortit de sa chambre sans même remettre la coupe à sa place d'honneur. Ce jour-là, Thomas était aigri.

Il était donc parti faire un jogging autour de son paté de maison, parce que ne pas courir des 200m, ça ne voulait pas dire s'arrêter complètement de courir. Et puis, il n'y avait que ça qui arrivait à lui vider la tête complètement. Même s'il lui restait encore une question. Celle qui le chagrinait le plus : qu'allait-il faire pendant cette « pause » s'il ne pouvait pas exercer sa passion ?

Et comme une réponse venue du ciel, le téléphone de Thomas Sheppard sonna.

* * *

 _C'est un prologue, c'est petit, la suite sera plus longue, promis. :3_


	2. 1 : L'angle droit

_Holà ! Je reviens avec un premier chapitre (qu'à la base je voulais utiliser comme prologue, mais non)._

 _Et je pensais pas, mais ça fait teeeellement plaisir de voir que des gens passent, follow et surtout mettent des reviews (auxquelles je répondrais bientôt!) que ça me sur-motive pour bosser cette fiction régulièrement (c'est bien pour ça que j'ai commencé à re-regarder toute la saison de DALS de cette année.. héhé)._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE UN : L'angle droit.**

Thomas partait du principe que la vie était constituée d'un nombre limité de choix. Ces choix orientaient votre vie dans une certaine direction, et le tout était de continuer à foncer dans celle-ci jusqu'au prochain tournant.

Et en l'espace de trois semaines, trois évènements avaient brisé la courbe de sa vie en un angle droit.

Le premier, ce fut un coup de poing. Le second, un coup de fil. Quant au troisième, le coup de poignard, il se résumait en ce dîner :

\- Pardon ? Lâcha Andrew Sheppard.

Sous le choc, il laissa tomber sa cuillère dans sa soupe, éclaboussant au passage le visage de sa femme. Celle-ci, au lieu d'essuyer dignement les taches maculant sa joue, observait son fils, stupéfaite. Et si sa cadette était en train de s'étouffer –agonisant seule dans son coin, cela passait totalement inaperçu à côté de la bombe que venait de lancer leur fils aîné.

Ce dernier semblait ne pas remarquer l'effet produit par ses paroles sur le reste de sa famille. Le nez dans l'assiette, il continuait à boire consciencieusement sa soupe. Imperturbable, il reprit :

\- Je retourne chez moi demain, du coup.

\- Tu quoi ? Articula difficilement son père.

\- Je rentre. J'ai déjà assez abusé en revenant ici, je veux pas être un Tanguy qui…

\- Tu n'es pas un Tanguy à 22 ans Thomas, Le coupa sa mère d'une voix monocorde.

Le jeune Sheppard se tourna vers elle, front plissé, alors qu'elle attrapait distraitement la serviette que lui tendait son mari pour s'essuyer la joue.

Un moment, Thomas se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait dû partir directement. Les appeler plus tard pour le leur annoncer, ou peut-être même leur envoyer un mail ou une lettre. Parce que les voir réagir aussi platoniquement était plutôt… désespérant.

Comment cela se passait-il pour les autres ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être normal pour une fois ?

Son père se pencha par-dessus la table, fixant Thomas avec un regard hargneux et chuchota presque :

\- Non, avant, tu as dit que tu…

\- Participerai à Danse Avec Les Stars… Tu sais l'émission où…

\- Je sais ce que c'est. Le coupa son père, les sourcils froncés.

Parce que clairement, non, ça ne se passait pas normalement là. Un paternel étouffant sa colère, une mère en phase de mort cérébrale, et une sœur habituellement hystérique complètement silencieuse –si encore une fois on oubliait qu'elle était en train de s'étouffer à mort.

Thomas se racla la gorge pour faire sortir sa mère de sa léthargie. Mais ce qui fit davantage effet, fut le morceau de pain, que réussit finalement à recracher la sœur de Thomas, atterrissant dans l'assiette de sa mère et l'éclaboussant une nouvelle fois du liquide orangé.

La femme cligna des yeux, puis se tourna vers Thomas avec un air perdu qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

\- Et… Tu es une star ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

Sourire gentiment ou soupirer de désespoir ? Parce que de toute évidence, sa mère et le milieu sportif, c'était peine perdue. Il avait déjà tenté de lui expliquer l'investissement que demandait la pratique du sport à haut niveau. Et par haut niveau, Thomas entendait très haut niveau. Il était l'un des coureurs de sprint les plus prometteurs. Et il avait l'argent et les coups de pub qui allaient avec. Et même si on le considérait encore comme un petit nouveau, Thomas Sheppard n'était pas un illustre inconnu. Il aurait même dû…

\- Bien sûr, il a été sélectionné pour les JO Kaith. Lui répliqua sèchement son père.

Oui, il aurait même dû participer aux Jeux Olympiques. A cette pensée, son estomac se retournait encore.

Et à l'idée de devoir l'annoncer à sa famille, son ventre se contractait davantage. Il s'imaginait déjà dire « Au fait, Papa, les JO, c'est plus d'actualité. Peut-être dans 4ans ? Si j'ai toujours le niveau et que l'on veut encore de moi, hein ? »

Alix le sortit de ses sombres pensées avec un coup de coude.

\- Bro', je sais pas si t'es au courant… Mais tu sais que dans Danse avec les Stars… Il faut danser ?

Thomas lança un regard blasé à sa sœur, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit son air taquin.

\- Tu n'as pas encore vu mon talent petite. Je suis aussi gracieux que…

\- Georges. Le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Thomas ouvrit la bouche et resta un moment figé dans une position outragée.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Geint-il finalement.

Georges ? Leur Saint-Bernard de 500kg, qui puait, bavait, ronflait et était en passe de devenir aveugle. Rien que ça. Mais avant que Thomas ne finisse de raffermir sa prise sur son couteau, la main de sa mère vint se poser sur la sienne. Avec un regard tendre –et légèrement moqueur, il est vrai- elle lui assura :

\- Non Thomas, tu es une petite gazelle toi.

La gazelle allait se retourner vers sa sœur avec un sourire victorieux quand le poing du père Sheppard heurta la table dans un bruit mat.

\- Kaith, ça suffit. Thomas, pourquoi perdre ton temps avec ça ?

Merci Papa de m'encourager dans mes projets, c'est très gentil de ta part, Pensa Thomas avec amertume. Allez, maintenant il fallait trouver un truc. N'importe quoi.

\- C'est une expérience intéressante…

Pas très bon, mais ça devrait suffire.

\- Thomas… Commença sa mère d'une voix douce, Tu reviens à la maison au beau milieu de la semaine, on ne sait pas pourquoi ni pour combien de temps, tu ne nous parles pas, puis… Tu nous annonces que tu fais une émission de télé-réalité… Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans ta vie ?

Elle était là, la grande perche tendue à Thomas pour qu'il puisse tout avouer. Mais était-ce vraiment le moment ? Le serait-ce jamais ? Alors à défaut de mentir, Thomas choisit de ne révéler qu'une partie de la vérité. Il leur devait bien ça, surtout à sa mère.

\- Quand j'ai dit que je venais me reposer un peu… C'est aussi parce qu'on me l'a imposé. D'un point de vue physique.

Thomas prit une brève inspiration avant de continuer.

\- J'ai eu un accident. Ça m'a fragilisé les ligaments croisés. Du coup… Je ne peux plus pratiquer à un rythme soutenu pendant un moment. Alors je me suis trouvé autre chose à faire. Ça me maintiendra en forme. Et c'est bon pour l'image.

Maintenant, tout ce que le brun espérait, c'était qu'ils se contenteraient de cette explication. Parce qu'honnêtement, ce n'était pas le moment de contester ses choix. Il n'avait pas à se justifier plus que ça, il était majeur, il gérait sa carrière, et ses parents avaient besoin de comprendre ça.

Mais même si c'étaient de belles pensées, Thomas savait qu'ils –son père, en fait- seraient toujours là pour juger ses décisions. Parce qu'avec Monsieur, ça fonctionne au bâton, pas avec des encouragements. Le soutien –platonique-, c'était le domaine de sa mère.

D'une voix blanche, son daron lui demanda ce qui devait finir par revenir sur la table…

\- Et les Jeux ?

Avec un regard mauvais, Thomas répondit froidement :

\- Quoi les Jeux ?

\- L'entrainement commence dès maintenant, tu seras sur la touche si tu arrives trop tard.

\- Andrew, il est blessé… Essaya d'intercéder Kaith en sa faveur. Mais son mari se retourna vers elle le visage perdant tout calme apparent.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'il va aller jouer la danseuse ? Siffla-t-il en pointant son fils de sa cuillère.

Thomas pouvait supporter un « non-soutien » de sa famille, mais c'était à lui d'assumer ses choix, et il en avait marre que tout le monde lui impose une conduite à suivre. Un entraineur, un club, un père… Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le brimer !

\- Je vais participer à ce truc parce que j'en ai envie. Commença-t-il à s'énerver, Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Son père, qui avait déjà l'air passablement en colère, se leva, les mains posées sur la table.

\- Parce que tu en as envie hein ? Mais tu imagines te prouver quoi Thomas ? Ca ne changera rien à ce que tu es de danser avec de belles minettes !

« Ce que tu es » ? Il ne fallait rien de plus que ces mots et cet air de vipère pour retourner les tripes de Thomas, qui lui aussi se leva, rejetant sa chaise en arrière, pour adopter la même position que son père.

Kaith Sheppard, toujours assise à sa place, observa avec crainte cet échange muet entre les deux hommes de la famille. Alix, quant à elle, gardait un air tranquille : ça n'était pas la première fois que son frère remettait en question l'autorité de son père, mais à chaque fois, il finissait par s'écraser, et l'équilibre était rétabli. Seulement… Thomas ne s'écraserait pas cette fois. Pas encore.

\- Excuse-moi ? Siffla Thomas, essayant au maximum de garder la tête froide.

\- Tout ce que tu as accompli dans ta vie, c'est parce que j'avais les couilles de porter tes rêves à ta place. Et tu penses que te montrer à la télévision avec une fille va t'en faire pousser une paire ?

S'il avait hurlé ces paroles, peut-être que l'on aurait pu placer cela sous le coup d'une colère mal contrôlée. Mais quand elles sont prononcées aussi calmement, on ne peut en conclure qu'une seule chose : Monsieur Sheppard père, pensait cela. Et ça, ça foutait Thomas dans une rogne pas possible. Il allait éclater lorsque sa sœur, juste à sa droite lança un petit :

\- Ca changera rien Papa, la danse c'est bien un truc de tapette.

Alors, l'explosion qui devait être dirigée vers son père se transforma en une magistrale gifle qu'il mit à sa sœur. Pas un poing parce que cette petite conne était quand même sa frangine, mais un coup assez violent pour qu'elle reste sonnée un moment, la main plaquée sur la joue. Ni sa mère ni son père n'eurent le temps de dire un mot que Thomas annonça :

\- Je me barre dès ce soir les fachos, Puis il se retourna vers sa mère, avec un petit sourire que même elle savait faux. Désolée Maman.

Puis il sortit de la salle à manger, prêt à aller finir sa valise.

Il foutait plein d'affaires en vrac dans un sac lorsque Georges poussa la porte entrouverte et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il le regardait la gueule ouverte, et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de parler au chien.

\- Je te souhaite bien du courage avec cette famille de cons. Parce que moi je me casse pour aller danser.

Avec une dernière caresse pour la grosse boule de poils, Thomas mit un sac sur son épaule et attrapa l'autre valise de sa main libre. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le Saint-Bernard :

\- Souhaite moi bonne chance mon gros, parce que la danse, c'est pas mon domaine. On a beau dire, une gazelle c'est taillé pour la course.

Thomas descendit rapidement les escaliers et fut bien content de voir que personne ne l'attendait dans l'entrée. Tout en récupérant ses clés de voiture sur un meuble, il osa jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers la salle à manger. Celle-ci, toujours allumée était pourtant vide, et le silence régnait au rez-de-chaussée. Mais à quoi bon savoir où ils étaient passés, ni même entendre ce qu'ils disaient ?

Trois minutes plus tard, il quittait le domicile familial, sans savoir s'il y remettrait les pieds un jour.

Thomas partait du principe que la vie était constituée d'un nombre limité de choix. Ces choix orientaient votre vie dans une certaine direction, et le tout était de continuer à foncer dans celle-ci jusqu'au prochain tournant.

Et dans l'espace de trois semaines, trois événements avaient brisé la courbe de sa vie en un angle droit.

Mais même s'il n'avait aucune visibilité sur ce qui l'attendait, Thomas était bien décidé à faire comme il l'avait toujours fait : foncer dans une direction, la tête la première.

l

\- l - l -

l

\- Des questions Monsieur Sheppard ?

 _Est-ce que j'ai le droit de me rétracter ?_

\- Non aucune.

\- Lundi prochain, Studio WICKED ? Demanda la femme en l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes.

 _C'est vraiment obligé ?_

\- Absolument. Répondit-il en feignant un sourire.

\- Très bien, conclut-elle en se levant, profitez de votre dernier week-end de liberté dans ce cas.

Thomas hocha la tête et lui serra la main. Puis, tel un automate, il franchit la porte du bureau de la production, et sortit du bâtiment.

Arrivé à sa voiture, il ouvrit la portière et lança les divers documents et contrats qu'on lui avait remis sur le siège passager. Il se laissa ensuite tomber à la place du conducteur, et se cogna la tête contre le volant tout en gémissant :

\- Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore embarqué ?

* * *

 _Ok, on a pas encore découvert l'ambiance Danse Avec Les Stars, mais c'est pour le chapitre prochain ! :p_


End file.
